


Cogito Ergo Sum

by laviie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Deep stuff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mink's POV, incredible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviie/pseuds/laviie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're alive."</p><p>Mink remembered that painful happiness on the pale face he learned to love more day after day while he let out those simple words, and felt a firm grip on his heart as he wondered how he could make breathing look so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cogito Ergo Sum

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I write something it's always a gift for someone special. If you're reading this, you know who you are. ♡  
> Hope you like this, you happy fluff ball.

" _I want you_."

Aoba's lips slightly opened to let out the most beautiful sound, three simple words that never once failed to get a grown up man like him an heartburn.It didn't matter just how much Mink wanted to, he was not able to spit out two words that were burning deep behind his throat and tell that pale face with such beautiful eyes " _Me too_ ". Everything he could do was pass his fingers through the soft, blue hair that caressed his thin shoulders, looking at the pink lips he desperately needed to kiss disappearing in the bite of his white teeth when he understood he wasn't going to get a single word back from what he said, his voice still lingering like a quiet, hidden question between the silences that separated his breaths.

" _Without you I'm nothing_."

The beautiful, hazel eyes Mink got to learn the colors of were nothing but tiny, round stains sprinkled on his shirt every time Aoba said those words. The hurt of not being able to comfort him was a silent flick of tongue in his cheek, as he tried to pretend the big arms he made his own death bed with were a safe place for the only friend he had ever had. The bony hands of porcelain rested on his chest would start gripping at his shirt to the point he was afraid Aoba could rip it. In the silence of the man he knew he didn't want to be anymore, all Mink could do was glancing down at the most beautiful eyes turning bloodshot because of the words he had never said.

" _Stay_."

A single word Aoba told him every time he had the feeling something was going to change. When he was able to get Mink in his arms, he had no intention to let go of him, and if he tried to break free from those two pale, thin arms, a single word was the knife that stabbed his heart and made it bleed out for hours. Feeling the warmth of a body, hearing the heartbeat in the chest Aoba's white hands were pushing him down against, the tingling sensation of his whole body slowly falling asleep in the arms of someone you love so much, but simply can't get yourself to accept.

" _More._ "

Such a thin body in his hands made him shiver to the idea of what his strength could do to it. But nothing touched him deeper than Aoba's voice, that beautiful, smiling voice, when he was panting so irregularly and took air in his lungs only to tell him how much he wanted him. How much he desired him. How much he needed that big body to be hard on him. Even if in his heart he knew he wasn't supposed to, Mink never held back. He was never one to throw away every precaution and do something reckless he would've been regretting, but the heat of Aoba's short breaths on his neck and the strength he felt his tiny palms pressed against his back with made him forget another time how guilty he'd feel waking up to that undressed body, white enough to mimetic with the sheets.

 

" _I need you_."

The look on Aoba's face was the face of someone who never got told that before. His beautiful, big eyes narrowed slightly, in the faint light of a dying candle that sprinkled highlights on his eyelashes like stardust. His lips, apart just enough to see the thin line that separated his teeth, were painted with a bohemian, pale pink, looking just half as soft as they were, like a rose blossom in a warm spring day. His pale, porcelain body he learned every inch of tensed up just a bit, his fingers turning burning red and his knees missing a beat. It was a sunny day, but the orange of that sunset never felt as warm as it was the moment Aoba's arms wrapped around his neck. The smell of his skin, a delicate smell of lemon pie and fresh cut flowers, filled his lungs in a blink of eye.

 

" _I need you more_.", he replied, with his lips curled in a soft smile.


End file.
